Happy Valentine's Day Darling
by zebraboymom
Summary: The promised sequel to Merry Christmas Darling. Can be read as a stand alone though.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentine's Day Darling

Chapter One Good Morning

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I would have them if I could. I can't. Sigh...

Author Notes: This is the promised sequel to Merry Christmas Darling. It is in three installments as well. Warning! Warning! Danger Will Robinson! This is the fluffiest piece I have ever written, but hey, Valentine's Day is coming in two days and I got's to get my romance on.

Olivia woke up to the persistent sound of knocking on her door. It was a little after six in the morning. Her alarm had just gone off and she had been laying and daydreaming for only about 10 minutes. Who on earth would be there that early? Elliot wouldn't pick her up for another hour or so. She slipped out of bed as the pounding continued and put on her robe. She tiptoed out to the living room and looked through the peephole. First all she could see was a badge being held up with two fingers, then the smiling face of one Elliot Stabler replaced the badge and finally his wide open mouth descending on the peephole. Olivia laughed and threw open the door.

"You nut. What are you doing here so early?"

"Weeeeellllll. I was hoping to take my gorgeous partner, slash girlfriend out to breakfast. It is Valentine's Day after all."

He took one giant step into her apartment pulled her into his arms, dipped her over his knee and kissed her quite thoroughly. He then stood her back up, making sure she was standing upright. She seemed a little shaky after that kiss. He stepped back out of the apartment and reached down for a huge bouquet of a dozen red roses and a dozen white roses mixed together.

"Oh, Elliot, there beautiful!"

He grinned at her as she took them and placed them on her coffee table. When she turned around he was still standing by the door. He crooked his finger at her and she walked back to him. He reached outside in the hallway again and handed her a huge box of Godiva Chocolates.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

He reached around to the hallway one more time and a gigantic balloon bouquet filled her doorway. There were so many that he had a hard time getting all of them into the apartment. Olivia was giggling uncontrollably at this point. Elliot watched her childlike reaction and started smiling like a big kid.

"Again I'm asking what you are doing."

Elliot went back into the hall and carried in a giant stuffed white bear with a pink ribbon. He had to turn sideways to get in the door with it.

After she placed the bear on her couch Olivia crossed back to him and tried again to ask him what he was doing, but he put one finger on her lips to shush her and held up one finger to say hold on just one minute. He went back out into the hall again and came in with four more decorative gift bags in his hands. As he closed the door he took in her appearance. She was dressed in her silk robe and her hair was disheveled. She looked so gorgeous first thing in the morning. He was so glad he didn't wait until he picked her up that evening to do this. It was only one of several things he had planned for the day.

"Elliot Stabler. Tell me what you are doing right now or else."

He leaned in and kissed her again and then led her to the couch.

"I am making up for every Valentine's Day you ever missed, Liv. You deserve to have had all those gifts given to you on some Valentine's Day or another through the years. This is only the beginning. I plan to spend the whole day celebrating you and the fact that I love you. I just wish I could have celebrated all those past Valentine's Days with you. So, consider these first ones retroactive to the last 25 years or so. Now open your other gifts."

Olivia was looking at him with those gorgeous shimmery eyes of hers that were filling up with tears.

"And yes, I know those are happy tears."

He reached up and thumbed away the ones that had spilled over and down her sweet face.

"Elliot this is too much."

"No it is not. Now open and then go get dressed. Our date starts now."

In the first bag she opened there was a picture of her and Elliot on New Year's Eve kissing at midnight. He had taken her to Times Square along with Fin and Melinda. She loved it. It was proof positive that she, Olivia Benson, was indeed in a relationship with one Elliot Stabler. She never dreamed it would happen and she never dreamed Elliot was such a romantic, but he proved it every day in so many ways.

"El, I love it."

In the second bag was a CD of romantic love songs by Michael Buble.

"We are so listening to this later tonight."

In the third bag was a gorgeous silk nightgown. She loved the fact that it wasn't some trashy teddy or garter. It was soft and silky and in the richest blue she had ever seen, with the exception of her partners eyes right now as he watched her open it.

"Oh, Elliot. It's beautiful. Shall I model it for you later tonight?"

"Yes, please."

Olivia smiled to herself. Since they had started dating Elliot had been a perfect gentleman. He was determined to show her that she wasn't just a roll in the hay or a rebound or anything else but the woman he loved. Tonight she was so going to put the moves on him.

The last bag had a simple but elegant invitation in it. It looked like a tuxedo and the bowtie undid the invitation. It was for dinner with him at One If By Land Two If By Sea the most romantic restaurant in all of Lower Manhattan. How on earth did Elliot do it? It took weeks to get a reservation there. It was a former carriage house boasting cozy fireplaces, candlelight and fresh flowers on every table. There was soft piano music and a lovely garden view.

"Elliot you have to stop this. The restaurant alone is too much money, never mind all the other stuff."

He silenced her with another kiss. And wow, what a kiss!

"Get dressed. We have reservations."

"For breakfast? Elliot, no."

"Yes, now go." He pushed her towards her bedroom. He slapped her on her backside and gave her one last shove.

"Okay, okay."

She turned to him one last time.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awesome. Now get dressed."

He shot her one of his cocky grins as she ran into her bedroom and closed the door. Twenty minutes later she emerged in a gorgeous red cashmere sweater with a cowl neck, a tight pair of jeans and those sexy boots she wears. Elliot's jaw hit the floor.

"You're wearing that to work?" He managed to squeak out.

"Amazing sweater for an amazing guy. Only for you El."

He gulped and helped her on with her coat. It was going to be a long day.

When they got outside he hailed a cab.

"Where's the sedan?"

"We won't be needing it today."

"Why?"

"Don't ask too many questions."

They climbed in the back and he held her hand all the way to the restaurant, whispering sweet things in her ear. When they pulled up in front of Norma's in midtown, she clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh, El. best breakfast in town, but we'll be late to work."

"Already cleared it with Cragen. Let's go."

They sat and talked and ate and ate. Elliot kept his eyes on her the whole time. He flirted, told her how beautiful she looked and caressed the inside of her forearm, sending chills down her spine. His eyes were twinkling in delight as he enjoyed her having a good time. When she downed the third pancake after having eggs and hickory smoked apple bacon, he had to warn her.

"Hey stretch, slow down there. We still have lunch and dinner to go. I want you to have room for both."

She pushed back from the table and stood up.

"Okay, maybe we should walk to work or maybe I should say waddle there."

Elliot placed his hand on her lower back and guided her through the restaurant.

When they arrived at the precinct he was almost jumping up and down in the elevator. He kept rolling up on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Olivia knew something was up, but she had decided to go with the flow today. Elliot was doing something truly amazing for her. It was any woman's fantasy. Who was she to stand in the way of true love? A huge smile spread across her face as the doors opened and once again Elliot put his hand on her lower back and led her into the squad room. When he held the door open for her and she stepped through, she could not believe what she saw.

"Oh my gosh…Elliot."

**Author Note: I actually researched all the places they went for this so that the story would feel authentic for New Yorkers. Hope I did okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Valentine's Day Darling

Chapter Two What a Great Day

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. At least I'm pretty sure.

Author Notes: Elliot is still at it.

Olivia could not believe the scene before her. Her desk had been transformed into a queen's throne. Her chair was covered with a fake red fur pad. Her desk was adorned with all sorts of cute Valentine decorations and there was a bowl of her favorite snack candy, M and M's: in Valentine colors of course. A bell had been placed beside a note that said, ring me for free paperwork finishing, fresh coffee or anything else your heart desires. Elliot led her over to the chair and pulled it back for her. He gently pushed her down and removed her shoes. He picked up a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and slid her feet into them. He then took a soft pink and white blanket and laid it across her lap and knees. He kissed her on the temple and slid her chair under the desk. She looked up when she saw Cragen coming out of his office. He had on a cape and was carrying a scroll. He walked dramatically over to Liv and winked at Elliot. He unrolled the scroll.

"Hear ye. Hear ye. Today is officially Olivia Benson Day. She is to enjoy a full day off from chasing perps and interrogating scumbags. Her paperwork is to be light and she is to enjoy every lavishing moment of the next few hours. No one is to cause her any grief or in any way add stress to her day. Anyone breaking this law will answer to me."

He grinned at her and rolled up the scroll. He smacked Elliot and then Fin and Munch on the heads with it and swept dramatically back into his office. Liv threw her head back and laughed until tears were running down her face. She had never in twelve years at SVU seen her boss act that way. She loved it. The rest of the morning went along smoothly. There were no new cases so the three detectives did paperwork and told terrible jokes and teased each other. Then around 10:00 a man walked in who looked just like Michael Buble and asked for an Olivia Benson. Liv twirled her chair around as he turned on a CD player and began to sing "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" to Liv. She listened to him dreamily and looked at Elliot as he sang. When the young man left, El came over to her and took her hand in his.

"That is exactly the way I feel about you Liv. Every word is true. To me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Liv couldn't quit smiling for the rest of the morning. At Noon an entourage of people arrived at the squad room. A small round café table was set up. A tablecloth was placed along with a candle and two sets of plates. A cart was rolled in and a waiter placed salads on the table and held the chair out for Olivia. Elliot sat down in the opposite chair.

As they dug into their salads, a violinist began to play several of Olivia's favorite love songs. Dessert was a piece of chocolate cheesecake and they enjoyed sparkling cider. Olivia smiled at Elliot and clinked her glass to his.

"To the best Valentine's Day ever with the best guy ever."

"To the most beautiful woman in the world. I can't believe you're here with me. How did I get so lucky?'

The afternoon went really slow until around 2:00 when a little old lady with a basket entered the squad room. She poured a cup of hot chocolate from a carafe and squirted whipped cream on top of it. She placed a basket of freshly baked cookies on Olivia's desk. They were still warm. They were her favorite: peanut butter with chocolate chips. Liv ate two and drank the hot chocolate, making groans of pleasure. She had her eyes closed and when she finally opened them, three pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"What?"

"Those must be really good cookies."

"Oh, sorry. They are. Want some?"

The three men fell eagerly on the basket and Liv heard Cragen's door open. He joined them and they all ate until they were stuffed. Olivia had to laugh at the four of them. They were arguing over the last of the hot chocolate in the carafe. She sighed. This was her family. She couldn't think of a better way to spend Valentine's Day than with the four men who she loved more than anything in the world. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and she watched the clock eagerly. Given everything Elliot had done so far, she knew tonight was going to knock it out of the park. How did she get so lucky?

At 5:00 Cragen entered again and smiled at Liv.

"All right detective. I have it from reliable sources that you have a very important date tonight and the ladies who are hiding out in my office are ready to go to work on you."

Olivia turned around to find a rack with several dresses on it. A stylist, a manicurist and a hairdresser were standing and waiting for her. Her jaw dropped and she stood up shakily.

"You may choose any one of these dresses for tonight. Go along Olivia and enjoy the next few hours as these folks do their magic. Stabler. Go and get yourself ready and put in motion the other things you have planned for this lovely lady."

Elliot stood and smiled at Liv. She was already fingering every dress on the rack. He knew which one he liked the best, but he wanted Olivia to have her choice. She turned to him and held up each dress in front of her. She held one after the other and then watched for his reaction. When she came to the dress he loved, she knew immediately. She grinned at him and said, "This one. Definitely this one."

With that they headed up to the cribs to get her ready. Olivia brushed her hand across Elliot's cheek as she passed him. "See you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon." He captured her hand and kissed her palm before he let her go.

At 7:00 on the dot the door to the cribs opened up and Olivia emerged. Fin and Munch looked up at the same time. Fin let out a long low whistle.

"Baby Girl, you look amazing."

"He's right Olivia, you have never looked so beautiful." Munch offered his hand as she stepped down from the last few steps. Cragen had been watching through his open office door. He came and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Olivia, you look like you stepped out of a magazine. Elliot is a very lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one."

Cragen walked over to her and opened up a jewelry box that held a pair of diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Olivia looked up at him in shock.

"They're on loan from a friend of mine. Think of it as my Valentine's Day present to you. May I?"

Olivia nodded and he placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. She slipped the earrings in and spun around for one last look from her men. Olivia heard a sharp intake of air.

Elliot's heart skipped a beat. He had never seen her look so amazing and he had seen her leave for lots of dates over the years. A part of him always felt jealous that her dates got to spend time with her. Those nights he thought about her and what she might be doing. Now he couldn't believe he was the one spending a dream date with her.

Liv turned to see an absolutely gorgeous Elliot Stabler decked out in a tuxedo with a beautiful red cape draped over his arm. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. Her gasp matched his. If this was a dream, she never wanted to ever wake up. This was going to be a magical night.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentine's Day Darling

Chapter Three Best Date Night Ever

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Want to have them. Like that's going to happen. They belong to Dick Wolf and Neal Baer. That's for certain.

Author Notes: The grand finale. The final installment and perhaps the fluffiest of all.

Elliot held out the cape for her to slip on. He came to stand in front of her and tied the cord. His eyes never left hers. The deep blue pools were speaking volumes. The cape was soft and silky and warm.

"Why the cape Stabler?"

"You'll see. You need to stay warm if you are going to be outside for awhile."

Liv's eyes widened in surprise. She was all dressed up. Walking outdoors in four-inch heels was not her idea of a dream date. Elliot grinned at her and turned to their friends.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night and Happy Valentine's Day you two. I hope it's the most special night of your life."

"Thanks Captain…uh Don."

"Have fun you two and Munch you owe me fifty bucks."

"Yeah, but I don't have to pay up until in the morning. Things could still go south you know."

"Munch are you betting against this relationship?"

"Hey, when you've been married as many times as I have, you're a skeptic. That doesn't mean I don't hope you guys make it. If anyone could, it's you two."

"Thanks Munch, now I feel a little better. Shall we go?"

Elliot tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her to the elevator.

The team all rushed over to the windows to watch.

When Elliot held the door for Olivia to exit the building her eyes rested on a beautiful white horse drawn carriage. Her eyes flew up to meet Elliot's.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh. Elliot. How did you manage to get one tonight of all nights."

"Hey Bill."

"Hey Elliot. Hey Olivia."

Bill McDonald had a daughter who had been raped at knifepoint 3 years earlier. How could she have forgotten?

"Bill, this is so nice of you."

"It's the least I can do. Glad you two finally got together. My wife said you two belonged together."

Olivia looked over at Elliot as they climbed into the carriage.

"I just have one question. Who are you and what have you done with Elliot Stabler? I just never thought you could be this romantic."

"You inspire me to be. Olivia if anyone ever deserved to be romanced, it is you. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to give this to you."

They snuggled together under the lap robe and whispered and kissed each other until they arrived at the restaurant. Elliot took Liv's hand as she stepped down out of the carriage. He held onto it as he thanked Bill.

"You two have a great evening. It was my pleasure to make this special for you. Take care detectives."

Elliot smiled at Liv as he escorted her inside the restaurant. After he held the door he placed his hand at the small of her back. It was an intimate and possessive gesture and it made Olivia feel so loved.

The waitress seated them in a more intimate place right next to one of the fireplaces. Liv was grateful to warm up. Everything in this place was so romantic. Elliot held her chair and she sat down to the admiring looks of several men in the room. It wasn't lost on Elliot. Liv noticed some women catching an eyeful of El at the same time.

The butternut squash soup was amazing and the beef wellington was the best Olivia had ever eaten. She and Elliot kept eye contact the whole night. The look on his face was mesmerizing. She had never felt so cherished in her life. When dessert arrived Olivia's eyes lit up. Gianduja mousse. It melted in her mouth. Just then the piano player said, "This is for Olivia, the love of Elliot's life." Then he began to play Unforgettable by Nat King Cole.

Olivia's eyes filled up with tears and Elliot squeezed her hand and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you more than anything Liv."

He began to sing along with the music in his sweet low timbre. She shivered as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. The people seated near them knew they were the couple the piano player was talking about and turned to smile as they watched the interaction between Olivia and Elliot. It was obvious to them that here was a couple deeply in love with each other. The connection was apparent. The men were thinking what a lucky guy he was. The women were wishing their significant other would look at them with that much intensity. What a hunk!

When the song ended folks went back to their meal, but LIva and Elliot continued to stare in each other's eyes.

"Let's get out of here. I have one more stop planned."

"There's more?"

"Just you wait Olivia Benson."

They collected their coats as they left. Elliot tied her cape on again and slipped his arms around her waist under the cape for a hug.

"Have I told you enough how gorgeous you are tonight and how you look in that dress?

"Yes, but don't stop. I feel like a princess tonight. I've never felt that way before El. Thank you."

He nuzzled her with his nose and then placed his hand on her lower back again as he escorted her out. When they walked out of the restaurant a limo was waiting for them.

"Elliot, you didn't."

"I did."

Liv slipped inside and Elliot climbed in next to her. The driver knew exactly where they were going and Liv cuddled up to El, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know El, This has been a perfect night. You've done enough. Let's just go to my place."

"Are you kidding me? And miss the best part of all? No way."

The limo stopped and Elliot opened the door to reveal the Rockefeller Center. Liv laughed out loud.

"Don't tell me we are going to ice skate dressed like this."

"Yep."

"No El."

"We have to Liv. My final gift won't be complete if we don't."

"I'm just glad this dress has a full skirt."

Elliot picked up their skates to the stares of lots of people already skating. He knelt down in front of Liv and slipped her shoes off to replace them with skates. He did it with such love and tenderness. Olivia felt herself getting weak in the knees. He looked so handsome looking up at her in his tux. He stood and took her hand. They stepped out on the ice to the stares of just about everyone there. Olivia kept praying she wouldn't fall down in the dress. Elliot pulled her along and stopped exactly where she expected him to, in front of the statue of Prometheus. He pulled them to a stop. Olivia looked up at the statue and thought about what had happened in the last two months and how happy she had been that night at Christmas when she had found Elliot there too. That's when he told her he was divorced and Kathy had moved on with someone else.

"Penny for your thoughts, Benson."

"I'd answer with what are you doing here, but obviously you brought me here. I do remember looking up at that tree and making a wish. I had no idea it would lead to this kind of joy and happiness."

"I remember we talked about how we had both lost something. It feels really good to stand here with you and to realize we actually found something so real and so special and so joyful. I brought you here because it's our special place. We both came that night not knowing the other one was here. I will always love this place because it is where we found each other and that love Liv, that love that lasts forever."

Elliot went down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Olivia gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Liv, I love you. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Are you sure El? It hasn't been that long since your divorce."

"Liv, I fell for you a long time ago. I know you better than anyone ever has. I have seen you at your best and worst. You've seen me as well. I don't need to date you another year to know you are whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are it for me Liv. Please say yes."

Liv held out her left hand.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I have loved you for longer than I can even remember."

She looked down at him as he slipped the ring on her finger. He looked so happy. Why he loved her, she sometimes couldn't fathom, but he did. It was all there on his face as he looked back up at her. They were suddenly interrupted by applause and looked around to find most of the skaters watching their moment. Elliot grinned at her, stood and kissed her with everything he had. The crowd erupted with wolf whistles, expressions of congratulations, awws and louder clapping. They laughed and took a little bow and left the ice. The limo was waiting for them and as Elliot turned in their skates she sent a text to her own co-conspirators.

When they arrived in front of her door music could be heard from inside the apartment. Elliot looked concerned.

"Relax Elliot. You aren't the only one who can plan surprises."

She caressed his face and unlocked the door. Once inside Eliot found a white bearskin rug in front of her fireplace with a fire burning low. There were rose petals scattered everywhere in the room and it was totally lit by candlelight. A bottle of champagne was chilling alongside two champagne flutes. Olivia's new Michael Buble CD was playing softly in the background.

"Wow, Liv! How did you pull this off?"

"Remember last week when you were kissing me good night and my neighbor Mrs. Williams stuck her head out her door?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I ran into her the next day and she said and I quote, "I am so glad that hunky partner of yours finally got his head out of his…well you know. If you ever need my help with that let me know. So, She loaned me her rug and I texted her when we were on our way here. She came and turned on the fireplace and lit all the candles, set out the champagne and started the music in a continuous loop. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to change into something…else.

She disappeared into her bedroom and Elliot watched mesmerized by her walk. When she shut her bedroom door, he untied his tie and opened his collar. He slipped out of his tux jacket, slipped off his shoes and sat down on the rug to wait.

"I'm opening the champagne."

"Okay." Olivia called back.

In a few minutes the door to Liv's bedroom opened and she emerged wearing the beautiful blue silk nightgown he had given her earlier. She couldn't believe her eyes. Elliot was sitting on the rug holding two glasses of champagne. He had one knee bent and he looked so sexy with his tie untied and still hanging around his neck. Olivia just stood for a moment memorizing the moment.

Elliot almost swallowed his tongue. She looked incredible. This was better than any dream he had ever had about the two of them awake or asleep. And now she was his fiancé. He would have forever. Every night, this is what he would come home to: the woman who knew him best, the woman who made his heart beat double time and the woman he would risk anything to love and protect. This night would be a memory he would share with their kids some day. Yep, he wanted kids with Liv. He couldn't wait to see what they would look like. He so wanted a child that was both Liv's and his genes. With her as a mom, he knew the babies would be gorgeous. If they got one tiny part of her personality, they would be amazing too.

"How did you get the CD and the gown here? You never left the squad room today."

"I gave Fin and Munch an extra key and they dropped everything off. My bedroom is full of Elliot presents. They helped my neighbor with the rug and setting the apartment up. They both texted me, but you came back before I could read them."

She picked up her cell off the table where she had left it.

"Fin's says, "Oh to be a fly on the wall tonight." And Munch's says, "Benson, this looks like entrapment to me, but then you know how I love a good conspiracy".

"You know they are going to want details tomorrow."

"I say we just walk in. You flash the ring and then watch their faces. Now come here you."

Olivia dropped down next to him and leaned against his bent knee taking the glass he offered her. Elliot grinned and wrapped his arm around hers so they were linked as they drank.

"To a future and a life together. I love you Liv."

"I love you Elliot. To happiness and love and dreams…and ice rinks."

They drank the champagne. Theirs eyes melded together as they did. Elliot took the glasses when they were done and placed them on the coffee table behind them. He leaned Olivia back into his arms and looked down at her lovingly.

"Liv. As soon as we get married I want to have a baby with you."

"Really? I…I didn't know if that was something you wanted. I mean, you have five already. I want a baby with you so much Elliot, but I was afraid you wouldn't. It doesn't matter to me really as long as I have you.

"Are you kidding Liv? I want to see our child, the two of us in one person. What an amazing way to express our love together. I want to see you be a mom. I know you are going to be truly amazing. I've watched you for years and the mother in you is strong. I can't wait to feel our baby kick inside you and watch your stomach grow and…"

"See my ankles get fat and stretch marks and…"

"And you will glow. I can't wait."

"Elliot, I want to tell you something. All my life I've looked for someone who would see me, really see me. I've longed to be loved unconditionally. I've wanted to spend my life with someone knowing I would never be alone again. Elliot, you've made me feel so special, so wanted, so loved. You are the only relationship that has lasted through all my crap. You have no idea what you mean to me."

"Olivia, I am not an easy man to be with. I destroyed one marriage with my issues and yet you loved me anyway. You have taken so much crap from me over the years that I can hardly believe I am actually sitting here calling you my fiancé. You never gave up on me. You saw through the tough guy act I would put on and knew it was a cover up for how I was really feeling. You taught me how to open up. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So I have to ask now. Was this the best Valentine's Day ever?"

"It was, it really was."

Liv held her ring out and let it catch the light from the fire.

"I want to take your name."

"What?"

"I always thought when I got married, if I got married, I would keep my last name. I don't want to. I want yours. I want to be Olivia Stabler."

Elliot cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"I like that. It makes me really happy just saying it. Olivia Benson. My Olivia. My Liv."

Elliot laid her down gently on the rug and positioned himself alongside her leaning on his bent elbow. He looked down into her eyes and smiled in a way she knew was only reserved for her. She saw everything in his face, all the years together as partners, all the difficult cases, and finally all the love he felt for her. She reached up and pulled him down to her for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Darling."

"Happy Valentine's Day my darling."


End file.
